Estas cosas pasan
by Ren Phanteas Mircea
Summary: Ali Baba era un idiota por seguir con Sinbad y Hakuryuu no se quedaba atrás por pensar en la posibilidad de que perdería a Judar.


HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA

¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Alguien me extraño? ¿Alguien recuerda quien soy? Bueno, bueno... Les dare su tiempo para recordar. Soy Mircea, lo loca con poco tiempo libre gracias a la universidad y a la que le entro un bajon sorprende de inspiración para los fics. Espero que disfruten esta pequeña lectura y que aquellos que ya lo leyeron hace un tiempo en mi cuenta de facebook, espero que comenten —Si Chiru, te estoy hablando a ti— ¡Sin más...! Disfruten de este oneshot, señoritas y jovenes~~

* * *

Y sin duda, el problema radicaba en las acciones estúpidas e incomprensibles que ellos podían realizar. Vale, Judar podía ser el sujeto más despreciable de toda la tierra, pero Hakuryuu era un quejumbroso de primera, y eso, nadie parecía poder quitárselo. Ali Baba, pensaba seriamente, en que esos dos, ya no deberían de seguir juntos.

¿No veían el daño que parecían hacerse con cada pelea?

No era quien para juzgar la relación amorosa de ese par, no si él estaba con conflictos parecidos con Sinbad.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en lo que, tanto Hakuryuu como Judar, estaban haciendo con sus vidas. Era un desastre y Kougyoku cada día parecía estar más angustiada al no saber como ayudarlos. Ali baba le había recomendado que los dejase ser, sin embargo, ella no podía quedarse quieta sin poder hacer algo, eran sus amigos, su familia, ver como discutían y peleaban cada día para luego distanciarse, volverse a acercar y discutir al día siguiente, rompería los nervios de cualquiera que conociese a ese par.

Nadie hacía nada, después de familiarizarse con las peleas de esos dos, veían todo como una vieja rutina.

Una rutina espantosa que haría que Hakuryuu y Judar terminasen por odiarse.

Ali baba había, en un intento desesperado, tratado de intervenir.

Hakuryuu se negaba a decirle más de lo que debería algunas veces y en otras le charlaba hasta el cansancio de las miles de tonterías que Judar siempre cometía en su cara o en su ausencia. Y con Judar, bueno, Judar, quién era el primo lejano de su amigo Aladdin, parecía odiarle con el alma y matarlo con la mirada cada que lo pillaba cerca de Hakuryuu.

Eran extraños, pero de alguna forma ambos les caían bien.

Suspiro, recordando con pesar que Sinbad llevaba enviándole casi diez mensajes al celular. Quizás, la razón por la que estaba tan interesado en la relación que aquellos chicos tenían, era porque, necesitaba saber el motivo por el cual regresaban una y otra vez sin importar la cantidad de pleitos y veces en que terminasen la relación que tenían.

Ali Baba muchas veces pensaba en dejar a Sinbad, y no encontraba un motivo por el cual mantenerse al lado de ese hombre. En verdad quería dejarlo, no se comunicaba con él y no lo veía en un día entero. Y el no verlo ni escucharle le atormentaba durante las veinticuatro horas.

— ¿Por qué siguen juntos?

— ¿Qué? —Hakuryuu no había escuchado bien la pregunta

— Si tanto te quejas de Judar, si tanto pelean, si tanto desconfías de él ¿Por qué siguen juntos?

— Bueno, yo… —La pregunta no se la había esperado, comúnmente Ali Baba siempre se limitaba a escucharlo y a decirle que todo estaría bien

— Hakuryuu, están así desde casi el comienzo de la relación ¿Por qué no lo dejas y ya? Si ya has dejado de quererlo, lo mejor es que se distancien un tiempo

El silencio que se quedo en la cafetería en la que estaban fue bastante tenso. Pero Ali baba pensaba que en algún momento tendría que decir lo que pensaba respecto a todas las cosas que Hakuryuu le contaba. Ese momento era justamente ahora, y por lo que veía, con su pregunta había dado en el clavo.

Hakuryuu permanecía callado, sin saber que responderle. Jugaba con sus dedos, un tanto nervioso e indeciso.

Era una pregunta difícil de contestar. Ali baba lo sabía, él mismo solía encontrarse en su habitación, cuestionándose miles de veces porque todavía no se atrevía a dejar a Sinbad. Demonios, hasta le perdonó dos infidelidades confirmadas y sospechaba que aún seguía engañándole.

De hecho, también era un buen momento como para decirle a Hakuryuu que sospechaba que Sinbad y Judar se traían algo.

No, no los había pillado ni nada por el estilo haciendo algo indebido.

Solo que… Esos dos parecían lanzarse unas miradas extrañas que lo dejaban pensando. Era como una mezcla entre un recuerdo, cariño, desprecio, amor y odio ilimitado. En la primera vez que los vio a ambos en el mismo lugar, Sinbad miraba a Judar con sorpresa, como si se conociesen. Esa fue una idea que descarto de inmediato, si ese fuera el caso, se habría enterado por boca de Ja´far o Yamuraiha.

— Quiero a Judar

— ¿Lo quieres? —Por un instante había olvidado que seguía en compañía de Hakuryuu

— Sé lo que todos piensan, sé lo que tú piensas sobre la relación que él y yo tenemos, pero no es lo que parece

— ¿Entonces qué es? ¿No es verdad que pelean casi todos los días? ¿No han terminado más de dos veces?

— Ali Baba, eso es…

— ¿También vas a decirme que no piensas que él te es infiel?

Hakuryuu volvió a permanecer en silencio a esto último, como si la palabra infiel fuese algo que lo se hubiese quedado en su interior con una fuerza bruta.

Ali Baba creyó que era suficiente charla por hoy. Su celular había vuelto a vibrar, sumiéndolo a un estado de incomodidad con el cual no podría acarrear. Reviso el destinatario del mensaje, encontrándose de nuevo con el nombre de Sinbad en la pantalla. Hakuryuu, quien había visto también la pantalla del móvil, cerró la mano en un puño.

— ¡Ese maldito…!

Ali Baba parpadeo, confundido ¿Qué se supone que acababa de pasar? Hakuryuu lucía visiblemente alterado y molesto, colérico y con la rabia destilando por los ocelos azules. Aquella mirada estaba en dirección a su celular, en dirección al nombre de Sinbad.

Se estaba perdiendo de algo, lo presentía. Y debía de tratarse de algo muy importante como para conseguir que su amigo estuviese en tal estado.

— ¡Él tiene la culpa!

— ¿Hakuryuu de qué estas...?

— ¡Si él no hubiese vuelto a aparecer…!

— ¿…?

Ali Baba espero, paciente. Hakuryuu diría algo de lo que no tenía conocimiento, lo presentía. Debía dejarlo desahogarse. Tenía que esperar, guardándose todas las preguntas que deseaba hacerle con desesperación.

Y fue durante esa espera que Ali baba pudo observar con detenimiento las emociones en su amigo. Los ocelos de Hakuryuu brillaban, furiosos, dolidos, escondiendo una agonía que estaba matándole, angustia, y una desesperación por querer aferrarse con desesperación verdadera a alguien que sentía podían arrebatarle. Vio los celos y las cientos de emociones negativas junto a unas dudas que le carcomían el cerebro.

— ¡Él no…! Él no… No debió atreverse a besar a Judar… ¡Se supone que ellos ya no son…!

Ali baba también comprendió y vislumbro todo el cariño y amor que su amigo le tenía al chico conflictivo de larga cabellera oscura.

Hakuryuu quería a Judar, estaba claro.

Durante un largo tiempo pensó en que ellos seguían juntos más por el sentimiento de costumbre que por el amor que parecían no tener por tantas peleas. Había pensado en esa posibilidad con tanta fuerza debido a que eso era lo que ocurría con él y Sinbad. Y Hakuryuu parecía en verdad angustiado por lo que Ali Baba entendía, era una relación que Sinbad y Judar mantuvieron en algún tiempo. Hakuryuu tenía miedo de que le quitasen al chico que tanto amaba.

El maldito celular volvió a timbrar.

Ali Baba era quien un día, luego de formalizar su relación con Sinbad, había decidido presentárselo a todos sus amigos. Ali Baba había vuelto a traer a la vida de Judar la presencia de Sinbad. Ali Baba era la razón por la que en los paseos entre amigos, Sinbad y Judar seguían viéndose las caras. Ali Baba invitaba a Sinbad.

Ali Baba pensó en que era hora de solucionar ese problema.

Hakuryuu seguía quejándose, maldiciendo a Sinbad. El blondo tecleaba un mensaje, lo enviaba y apagaba el celular en el segundo exacto en que este mostraba una llamada de Sinbad por su respuesta.

Sinbad le había decepcionado tantas veces y Ali Baba al fin aceptaba que ya no lo quería.

Nunca antes en su vida se sintió aliviado por terminar una relación con alguien usando el celular.

* * *

¿Merezco review? ¿Lo creen? Durante estos dos semanas que vienen estare en proceso de actualizar mis otros fics tanto aqui como en amor yaoi, para quienes me siguieron, espero que les guste esta noticia 3

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura uwú 3


End file.
